1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to mounting of electrical components and equipment, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mounting a component using a mounting accessory and wherein the mounting accessory and the component are designed and configured to provide a variety of different mounting methods, as required by the environment, and a variety of mated relationships between the mounting accessory and the component and further wherein the orientation of the component within the mounting accessory is changeable without removal of the component from within the mounting accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
As computers and electronic devices become more powerful, users desire to exploit this power by performing increasingly complex and numerous inputs and outputs. Input ports may be needed in places distant from the computer CPU or closer to the user than otherwise provided for by the computer manufacturer. Often, it is desirable to provide an electrical component that can be mounted nearer a user, wherein the user may conveniently change the device being accessed by simply pushing a button. The location nearer the user may be a horizontal, vertical or obtuse mount. It is desirable to provide a mounting structure that permits selective orientation of a component within the mounting accessory without removal of the component from the mounting accessory conveniently placing the buttons of the component within reach of a user and normal readable orientation of the user.
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for selectively mounting a component using a mounting accessory and wherein the mounting accessory and the component are designed and configured to provide a variety of different mounting methods, as required by the environment and a variety of mated relationships between the mounting accessory and the component and further wherein the orientation of the component within the mounting accessory is changeable without removal of the component from within the mounting accessory.